


Life

by Terry_the_warrior



Series: 生生不息 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Own Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior
Summary: Life is living.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> 这是柯姆穆拉系列的番外，鸡血之作，但是我很喜欢。

柯姆和穆拉吵架了，他觉得天都塌了。其实那也不完全算是吵架……但是穆拉冷着脸指着门叫柯姆“滚”，把他赶出了属于自己的房间。

我该怎么办？柯姆拿不准主意。难道去睡穆拉的床吗？

他没敢，只好穿上外套拿上车钥匙出去兜风，转到十二点敲开了赤心的公寓门。

 

柯姆·林恩从来没想过和穆拉相处竟会有变得这么困难的一天。

柯姆记得他小时候就老粘着穆拉，经常抱着他的腿不撒手，穆拉也乐得惯着他，经常带着他逛超市、去书店，还允许他坐在自己腿上拆枪玩。

初二的时候他觉得不对劲，他把成人电影看了一圈，男的女的不是人的都看过了，都没什么兴趣，只有穆拉让他觉得好。他警觉起来。

那个时候穆拉已经不把他当小孩看了，不再揉他的脑袋，不再往兜里习惯性地揣糖。看起来也是这样的，柯姆开始蹿个子，两个月长了快十公分，只差了穆拉半个头。所以柯姆没法再撒娇，只好跟着穆拉四处跑，收保护费的时候跟着，见鬼云的时候也跟着，就连他去健身房都要跟着。穆拉没说不愿意要这么一个小弟，甚至还叫他去跑腿，柯姆就厚着脸皮一直膏药一样待在他身边。

柯姆要中考的时候，利亚姆·林恩，他的姐姐，被仇家点掉了，没几天林恩·伽米也死在火拼里。鬼云大手一挥，行，柯姆这小子归你了，带带他，穆拉就忽然成了监护人。

因为这个，柯姆报志愿的时候报了个最最偏僻的寄宿学校，开学以后一周就一天假，只够跟穆拉吃个饭。这时候柯姆已经看清楚了，他不是别的，就是喜欢穆拉，喜欢得快疯了。

高二的时候他跟穆拉说，不想考大学了，想跟着他混。穆拉把他一顿好骂，摁着他的脑袋让他学上了国内数一数二的金融系。

穆拉送他去飞机场的时候他做了件大事。

他在安检口强吻了穆拉，一手搂着他的腰一手扣着后脑。周围一片侧目，但他不在乎。他只觉得再不这么做穆拉就要溜走了。

穆拉后来看他的眼神就像他被下了病危通知书一样，柯姆低下头说了声“我走了”，就提着行李走进了安检的长队里，等过完安检他再回头，穆拉还愣在那，朝着安检口的地方看。

这半年来他没怎么敢给穆拉打电话，只有例行汇报，过年的时候也根本没把航班号告诉穆拉。可也不知道穆拉从哪里知道的时间，那天竟出现在了接机口，一只手抱着黑色的大衣，另一只手把玩着车钥匙，抬头的时候马上就看到了柯姆，向他招手。

他换了辆新车，是个不大的吉普，里面空间倒是还充裕。高速路上两个人一路无话，柯姆光是压抑自己的思念就花去了所有力气，生怕说什么不对的话出来。他这十九年的生命里，喜欢穆拉的时间比不喜欢的还要长，这是他第一次这么久没见到他。柯姆能怎么办？他只想再靠近穆拉一些，恨不得把他吃了。

后来他们做了，就在客厅里，柯姆扣着穆拉的手把他按在门板上亲，穆拉不仅没拒绝，还偏了偏头，把锁骨脖颈都露出来给他。

完事后穆拉坐在茶几上抽烟，烟头直接摁灭在茶几玻璃上。穆拉就这么默许了。

柯姆于是就把近十年来积累下的所有情感都一股脑倒了出来，也不管是不是太多了，把先前想做而不敢做的都做了个遍。

开学后，柯姆就开始不时给穆拉发短信，有时候穆拉开心了也会回一两条。他还开始给穆拉打电话，在挂电话前说一声晚安。

第二年赤心也考到了同一个学校里，成了柯姆的学弟，法学生，柯姆打心底佩服他。一开始他没跟赤心提他和穆拉的事情，但是这种事怎么瞒得住呢，没两个月赤心就发现了，看他的眼神震惊又夹了一些钦佩。

大二暑假的时候穆拉说社团要转型，说现在已经不是码头上对拼拿把枪就是老大的年代了，没几天柯姆和赤心就被鬼云找去，叫他们做好准备去美国读研，以后可能要他们接手社团的生意。

八月底穆拉就被扔去美国了，他英语很一般，事情一多就焦头烂额。刚起步事情多，也就到圣诞节的时候能腾出三四天时间，他飞回国看看柯姆却正赶上他期末复习，也是一个头两个大。接下来两年里柯姆的生活就是考证、考试、准备材料，过得比高三还不如，每天睡前给穆拉打一通电话，那边都快下班吃晚饭了。终于美国那边的offer下来了，他激动得快一晚没睡，只想赶快飞过去。

社团转型之后是一个不大的国际贸易公司，那个时候出入口还是很赚的，就是手续又多又繁杂，上下都要花心思打点。虽然各个岗位用的都是专业的人，但穆拉是唯一一个从前社团里的人，全权负责下来确实让人心力交瘁。

他在美国这边置办了一个公寓，又新买了一辆更大的吉普。柯姆落地的时候照例是他开车去接的，和每个假期等他从学校回来时一样。他站在约定好的出口处抽烟，柯姆远远地就看见了他，那个身影比周围行人都要小一些，倚在玻璃门上。柯姆心想，怎么说自己也是二十五六的人，该成熟点了，可当他看到穆拉的时候还是差点就冲上去抱他，眼泪都要憋出来。

穆拉开车的时候，柯姆就在一旁盯着他看。

他太久没有好好看过他了。和两年前比他看上去疲惫了不少，眼角多出些许细纹。他专注地盯着前面的路，过了好一会才苦笑一下，说，“别看了”。

他看上去柔和极了。谁能想起来，二十年前的码头上只要搬出穆拉的名号就能镇住一大票地痞流氓呢？柯姆克制不住地去碰穆拉换挡的手，结果穆拉像碰着火一样把手缩回去，方向盘也一歪，差点撞上防护栏。柯姆就不敢闹了，乖乖地待到了公寓楼下。

他们这时才第一次开始真正意义上的同居生活。先前柯姆以为自己已经够了解穆拉了，他知道穆拉喜欢吃什么，知道他抽什么烟，知道他看什么电影、读什么书、几点起床、几点睡觉。可直到现在他才知道，穆拉浅眠，半夜会被惊醒，不愿意和别人同床；他有一些洁癖、还有一点点神经质；他会在公司生了气一直憋到家里，会不自觉地迁怒柯姆；他吃得比先前还要少一些，到现在还不是很习惯美国的食物。他有很多事情要想、要做，每一天都很疲倦。

柯姆想为他做点什么，可他自己研考的是工商管理，跨专业、非母语，有时候还要去给穆拉帮忙。他也很累，半夜把第二天上课的材料读完后就再没心思去应付穆拉因别人而起的怒火，只能亲亲抱抱他，安抚他的暴怒也从他那汲取力量。然后他就要被赶回自己房间一个人睡。

他在穆拉身边那么久……他头一回知道和穆拉相处是一件那么难的事情。

赤心把柯姆迎进屋里，给他倒了一杯果汁，听完了事情的前因后果，当场他就要轰柯姆出门。“又不是生你的气，你你就非要反驳那一下？示个弱不就得了。”他说自己作业还没做完，一会还要陪妹妹打游戏，就把他推出了门。他的果汁都还没喝完呢。

柯姆就这样被关在了门外，只好打道回府。

他到家的时候屋里一盏灯都没开，只有城市灯火透过客厅的玻璃窗照进来。睡沙发吧，他想，开空调的话也不会感冒。可他又想，穆拉还在生气吗？难道他还在我的房间里？穆拉能睡着么，他盖好被子了吗？他觉得自己一定要去看一眼，便推门进去。他已经很小心了，可门还是发出“吱”的一声。

穆拉确实睡了，窝在柯姆小小的单人床上，裹着被子蜷成了一团，面朝着墙，背对着门。柯姆靠近过去，只看到他半张侧脸。他坐在床沿，真想俯下身去吻他。可那样就会吵醒他……他就只坐在那，久久地看着穆拉。

似乎是察觉到有人，穆拉不安地动了动，翻过身。这下柯姆可以看到他的脸了，可是他乱糟糟的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，剩下的面孔也隐在黑暗中，看得不甚清晰。穆拉快醒了，他知道，他应该出去了，打扰穆拉睡觉总归是不好的，可是他就是想再待一会、再多看他几眼、好像只要现在这么做了就能补回先前那些白白失去的时间一样……他不想离开穆拉，一点都不。

果然穆拉醒了，看到了坐在自己身边的人。

“柯姆……？”他的声音听起来哑哑的。

柯姆应了一声。

“我生的不是你的气。”他半睁着眼，又说道。

“我知道。”柯姆说。

这时候柯姆已经完全气不起来，也委屈不起来了，他只觉得心一下子被填得很满，像是吃到了热乎的炖菜，或者冰淇淋，或者棉花糖。

“我也没生你的气。”他轻声说道，站起身准备出去。穆拉迷迷糊糊地往里靠了靠，给他腾了个地方。柯姆就脱了外套，挤进了被子里。穆拉又背过身去朝墙睡了，可是当柯姆把手搭在他腰上时，他也没有再拒绝。


End file.
